cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown War
| coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = Great Lakes region becomes a Disparuean-American protectorate | cause = Terrorist activities in the Great Lakes region | result = Capture of the Great Lakes States by Disparuean forces | status = | combatant1 = Disparu | combatant2 = Great Lakes States The United Organization | combatant3 = | commander1 = Terry Palkia Todd Snap | commander2 = President Roger | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = # Successor to New England }} The Unknown War collectively refers to the successive wars and military operations that occurred in the from 30 August 2009 to 2 May 2011. Throughout its course, the war mainly involved Disparu, (and its successor, the ), and the various regimes and terrorist groups in the Great Lakes region, the most prominent being the Great Lakes States and the United Organization (TUO). The war, which was sparked after the Great Lakes States' government was toppled by the terrorist TUO, went on to play a recurring role within Disparuean politics and society, with public opinion of Disparu's involvement, and the measures the Government took within the country, being highly varied. Background Prior to the start of the war, the Great Lakes States, one of Disparu's neighbouring nations, was toppled by an unknown by launching a successful against the government and military of the Great Lakes States by using its paramilitary force and cyber warfare. The violence and instability began to spread into the Great Lakes States' neighbouring nations, thus prompting these nations to take action. Fall of the Great Lakes Disparu was brought into the war on 30 August 2009, when thousands of from the Great Lakes States began to flee into Disparuean territory. These refugees were followed by rogue operated by an unknown force, which began to drop into the refugees. The bombers were immediately countered by the Disparuean Forces' Aerospace Command (now known as the Air Force), which sent the Zapdos Squadron in order to launch a against the rogue bombers, while soldiers and border patrols on the ground began to rescue as many refugees as possible. After the attacks, were set up throughout Disparu, and aid from the Government and was immediately sent to these camps. It was later determined that the planes belonged to the United Organization, the terrorist organization that toppled the Great Lakes States' government earlier. After an emergency session by the Executive Council, and a with the government, both Disparu and New England decided to activate the Good Neighbor Treaty and launch a against the United Organization. The province of Coronet (comprising southwestern Disparu) was also placed under , while the rest of Disparu was placed under high alert. One week later, on 6 September 2009, the United Organization launched another attack against Disparu and New England. At first, the attacks were separate, however, all of the organization's aircraft were soon redirected towards the more chaotic New England-Great Lakes States border. Disparuean troops and the squadrons from Aerospace Command were immediately sent to the border. Even though the combined forces of New England and Disparu easily outnumbered the organization's troops, the Allied forces were hesitant to strike back since the organization was beginning to use (such as using civilians as human shields) for the war. Despite this, the Allied forces managed to prevail during the battle. Both New England and Disparu launched a counterattack against the terrorist group shortly after the attacks, and launched an of the Great Lakes States. A joint Special Operations force was also secretly flown to , which had been suspected as a major base for the terrorists. The first major Disparuean victory during the invasion of the Great Lakes States occurred during the . As it name states, the was held in , a major city located near the border between Disparu and the Great Lakes States. Strategic locations throughout the city were bombed, while Disparuean troops and tanks marched into the city, slowly pushing the terrorist force back until the entire city was captured. Disparuean troops, along with New Englander troops, slowly began to retake the eastern regions of the Great Lakes States. The Allied forces also discovered abandoned labor camps that had been operated by the United Organization. The Allied force would eventually reach the outskirts of Detroit, which had already fallen due to the organization. Meanwhile, the United Organization attempted to cripple the Disparuean and New Englander by launching a against New Englander and Disparuean computer networks. The damage caused by the attacks was limited and isolated, due to the lockdown that was in effect in Coronet, as well as the swift response of the Ministry of Science and Technology in restoring Disparu's disabled . After gathering enough data about the United Organization, the Disparuean Ministry of Defence managed to discover the main base of the United Organization, which was located under a farm in . A military force was sent to the base and managed to destroy it after several rounds of . Several terrorist officials and documents were also captured, however, the organization's leader was not captured. The last battle of the Unknown War took place in New City, the Great Lakes States' capital. A joint New Englander-Disparuean force was sent to re-capture and liberate the city from terrorists. The operation was successful, however, most of the city's residents (including government officials) had already been killed by the organization. After the war, refugees residing in New England and Disparu flooded back to their homes in the Great Lakes States. The Government and several charities aided the returning refugees by investing millions of dollars in reconstruction programs and supplies. The Allied force continued to maintain a presence in the Great Lakes States in order to help with the reconstruction effort and in order to secure the Great Lakes States' elections. Reconstruction and Rogue Actions A short period of peace and stability existed in the Great Lakes States after the Unknown War. The former, democratic government of the country was reestablished, and at first derived its authority from Disparuean and New Englander troops that still occupied most of the country. Due to this, the government also had to answer to the Governments of Disparu and New England. The Great Lakes States government, with the help of its two neighbours, quickly began to rebuild itself from the damage it took during the war. Both Disparu and New England helped the legitimate government reestablish itself on the condition that the latter should sign a non-aggression pact with both nations. They agreed, however it did not fulfil its promise. The country's military was prioritized before its infrastructure and civilians in order to facilitate the removal of Disparuean and New Englander influence in the country. Eventually, the Great Lakes States was able to reconstruct its military and asked all foreign troops to withdraw from the country. Disparu quickly heeded the request and sent orders to Disparuean troops in the Great Lakes States to "drop anything they were doing" and withdraw. The withdrawal of Disparuean troops also meant that there was a decrease in Disparuean aid workers in the Great Lakes States, since aid organizations feared that the Great lakes States may be toppled by the terrorists again after the withdrawal of Disparuean and New Englander troops. New England, meanwhile, took its time in withdrawing and made little, if any, progress in its withdrawal. The Great Lakes States noticed this and began to criticize the New Englander Government for their slow withdrawal. The New Englander Government, realizing this, began to expedite its withdrawal. Unfortunately, a division of the New Englander troops within the Great Lakes States ignored withdrawal orders and continued to remain in the Great Lakes States. Their intent would be discovered after a few days - the division had secret, unsanctioned plans to forcefully topple the legitimate government of the Great Lakes States and annex the nation to New England. Soon, the division's plan was put into action, and were largely successful in its first stages. The Great Lakes States and New England quickly reacted and sent in troops to counter the rogue division. During this battle between rogue and government forces, the United Organization in the Great Lakes States, which went into hiding following their defeat, began to revive. Taking advantage of the situation, the organization jumped into the fray and quickly overtook the northern parts of the country. Realizing this, the rogue division canceled their plans and worked with government-sanctioned New Englander and Great Lakes States soldiers to fight the terrorists back. Word of the terrorists' revival was sent to Disparu, and the Disparuean Government immediately sent troops to the war. The war ended in a stalemate, and the Great Lakes States was split into two - the northern half was occupied by terrorists, while the southern half was controlled by Disparu and New England (which would eventually reform into the , and later, the third Maritime Republic of J Andres). The government of the Great Lakes States was toppled again during the war, and a majority of the southern Great Lakes States was destroyed again. Efforts to rebuild the southern side was launched by New England, however, Disparu was reluctant to aid the devastated country due to its history of war. Disparu eventually sent aid to the country under pressure from various entities, including New England. In the southern half of the Great Lakes States - two governments were created. One was a dummy government based on the Great Lakes States' former capital, New City. The other one was a controlled by Disparu and New England, and secretly convened in the in . Not much happened during this period of stalemate, as both sides primarily kept to their own side of the Great Lakes States. Liberation of the Great Lakes States On 4 April 2011, a militant group claiming to be of a former regime rose in the southern half of the Great Lakes States. The group, referring to themselves as "Bohovians", announced their plans to liberate the northern half of the Great Lakes States from the terrorist group. Due to their goal, the Bohovians were supported by Disparu, the (the successor of New England), the and the . The four nations bordered the Great Lakes States and also preferred to exterminate the terrorist threat in the northern half of the country. The Bohovians were also supported by the Imperium of Canada, the and . The Bohovians and their supporters launch a simultaneous yet uncoordinated attack against the terrorists. The terrorists, who were caught off-guard by the sudden attack, attempted to fend off the attackers. At first, they appeared successful as they caused massive damages to the Bohovians and their supporters, however the terrorists' defences and forces eventually began to fall to the invaders. Unfortunately, the war had no victors since the Bohovians, who were the major reason for the war, decided to give up their claims to their former lands and decided to migrate to another part of North America. Troops supporting the Bohovians were eventually withdrawn from the war zone in the Great Lakes States. The only nation that did not withdraw from the war was Disparu (the Federated States, despite having troops in both northern and southern Great Lakes States, withdrew all its troops from the area to fight a war in its southern borders). On 15 April 2011, Disparu launched two new attacks in the border of the northern half of the Great Lakes States. Though Disparu suffered the worst casualties in this area, the terrorists' defences eventually fell, and the Disparuean troops quickly swept into the country. Law and order was reestablished, terrorist installations were destroyed, and all known terrorists were captured and jointly interrogated by agents from the Disparuean Intelligence Agency and the Federal Bureau of Internal Security (the intelligence agency of the Federated States). Using information extracted from terrorists, the locations of the main terrorist headquarters, as well as research facilities, were discovered and raided. The United Organization's masked leader, the infamous former Great Lakes States President Roger, was captured and transported to Disparu's Coronet High-Security Prison and awaited trial. Top officials, researchers and lower members of the terrorist group were also arrested and sent to various prisons throughout Disparu and the Federated States. On 2 May 2011, the entire Great Lakes States were recaptured by Disparuean forces, and the two halves were unified into one. Since the country was already under Disparuean and American control, and no former Great Lakes States government officials survived the wars, it was decided that the country would be turned into a joint protectorate operated by Disparu and the Federated States. Both the dummy and puppet governments of the southern half were dissolved. Control was split into two - the section of the former country was given to Disparu, while was given to the Federated States. Even though Michigan was officially controlled by the Federated States, law and order was primarily upheld there by Disparuean troops since most of the Federated States' troops were fighting a war in the southern border of the Federated States. The Disparuean Government immediately passed a series of laws to establish the political and economical structures of Ontario. The structured mirrored those of the provinces of Disparu. Category:Wars Category:History of Disparu